We Have An Eternity!
by Converse-Rulz
Summary: ***Takes place in between Eclipse & Breaking Dawn*** Bella has just been turned and she and Edward a happily together. BxE - Bella & Edward. Rated M For sex scenes. This is my first story so plz review.


_**This story is between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, They are not married. They are now both vampires. And they are both still virgins.**_

_**Bella is a different vampire, blood flows through her veins, and she has pink eyes instead of golden.**_

_**I tried to make this story feel like it would really happen in there lives, i didn't want to make it feel like a fantasy.  
**_

_**If there are spelling mistakes, then I'm sorry. I didn't have time to proof read it.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

_**Inspired by Beyoncé – Radio**_

_**

* * *

~~~~~ Bella's POV ~~~~~**_

Some people say life is too short, and some people say live everyday to the fullest. This doesn't apply to me. I have recently become a walking creature of the dark. But we prefer the term vampire, and I have yet to see the consequences of my new life as an immortal newborn.

******

I awoke from my dizzy slumber in the arms of my lover, Edward. He was shirtless and had a pair of grey sweats on. I couldn't see the bottom half of his god-like sculpted body, but I could just see the little trail of fine hairs leading under his waist. The white bed sheets that Esme picked for us were draped over my body and over the lower half of his.

I sat up quickly and felt the immense headache that slammed into my brain, pain striked my lower neck. I shifted my hands to the pulsating point and felt two bumps that felt a lot like mosquito bites.

I got out of bed and padded to the bathroom, I splashed warm water on my face and looked into the mirror. Ha, I expected no reflection. But Instead I was greeted by a face of pure beauty, my eyes were a lollypop pink and my lips were a full crimson, my now high cheekbones were painted with a bright blood colour. Strange, I thought no blood flows through our veins. Maybe it's just different for me.

I was wearing a white tank top and my matching panties. It wasn't cold at all. A good sing of vampirism, considering it's the middle of winter.

I was pulled out of my deep thinking when two very warming hands grabbed onto my wrists. I jumped in shock. "Clam down love. You'll give yourself a heart attack" I looked up again at the mirror to find my Greek-god now grinning wickedly at me.

"Ha, ha. Very funny" I sarcastically said, slapping him lightly on the shoulder. His hair was tasselled as per-usual and his face was much relaxed.

He moved his hands and placed them on my shoulders, suddenly his hand wasn't cold anymore. "Edward, why are your-" I was cut off by his toned voice.

"Shh, Bella listen…" he said, I listened out for a sound but instead there was silence.

"Um Edward I don't hear anything"

"I know. You can't hear your own heart beat" he spoke the truth. Even with my vampire hearing I still couldn't hear my own pulse. Yay it worked, he turned me. Finally.

"I'm sorry Bella I rudely interrupted you, please continue with what you were saying" his words were met with the utmost sincerity. He was always the charmer, and I as always couldn't resist his boyish charms. Not matter what species I was. Wether I was a vampire or a human, I would always love him unconditionally.

"I was just asking why your hands feel so warm all of a sudden" his face looked like he was about to give a lecture. And I was going to listen even if he took an entirety to say it.

"Well since we are the same, as in vampires. We emit the same body heat and because of our state we radiate heat off one other. If you understand that. It's a bit complicating" I listened to his words over and over in my head and it did make sense. I guess we are meant for each other.

"How about I make you something to eat"

"Edward, I don't eat food anymore. Remember" sudden realization stretched his beautiful face.

"Oh yea, sorry. I'll go out and hunt for something" he was so kind, "What do you prefer, deer or elk?" he asked, patting my head.

"Surprise me" I smirked at him, he walked to the door and I grabbed his arm. "But don't go to the trouble of finding me an elk from across town"

He smiled at me then took off at an impossible speed, grabbing his pea coat and flying out the window. We lived in a two-storey cottage on the out skirts of forks. It was a beautiful home for raising kids, even though we haven't decided to have any yet. I might bring it up later when he gets back.

I trodded into the bedroom to grab my dressing gown. I walked downstairs to watch some boring TV. I now had an eternity to live and I wasn't going to spend the whole time watching Australian idol. God that show was boring, all they do is sing and most of them have bad taste in vocal cords.

I scraped my hand over my neck and suddenly heard a chuckle coming from the kitchen. "Bella can you join me at the table for a minute, please" he asked, he was quick, there must have bin an animal grazing near the house. Although he is the fastest vampire I have ever seen.

I sat up and walked to the kitchen, were splayed out on the table was an elk. The size of Emmett. It was knocked out, but still alive. Thanks to my new senses.

I walked up to Edward and kissed him on the cheek, "That was quick" I smirked at him and he pulled me into a passionate embrace. I gazed up at his eyes and they were filled with hunger. They were as black as ash.

"Dig in" he said, gesturing his hand to the animal on the table. I sunk my teeth into its furry neck. Edward guttered the stomach, he wasn't normally so vicious but I guess he must be thirsty, after tasting my blood last night. He has to quench that thirst.

After the elk was completely drained, I was satisfied. For the first time in my life I felt so full I would burst. I stared at my Edward. My whole life. My love. And his eyes returned to their normal honey-brown colour.

"Satisfied?" I said smirking from ear to ear.

"A little, for now" he said as he pulled me in and hugged me with all his love.

"I'm gonna have a shower, okay" he nodded. I patted him on the chest and walked up the stairs to the bathroom.

I turned the hot water half way and the cold a quarter of that. I removed all my clothes and stepped into the warm abyss, I grabbed the soap and lathered up my body, scrubbing my breasts and my torso then my legs.

I bent down and grabbed my strawberry shampoo. Squirting a bit on my hand I threaded it through my hair. Gently massaging it into my scalp.

The door opened and closed, Edward's hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me towards him. He kissed the back of my neck and bit softly there. I moaned. I could feel that his little Eddie wanted to play.

"Edward, is that your hand or are you just happy to see me" I said bitting back my laughter.

I could feel his grin on the nape of my neck. I bent at the waist again, and he moaned. God his moans were pure pleasure. I straitened my posture and turned around to kiss him on his lips. He licked my bottom lip, begging for entry. I opened my mouth and his tongue darted in, exploring every nook and cranny inside the walls of my mouth. His tongue massaged mine and I moaned into his mouth.

"Bella I need you," he said as his breathing hitched.

I kissed him once more and kissed my way down, I kissed and bit his collarbone. He moaned. I kissed his chest. He moaned. I kissed his navel, plunging my tongue into the middle. And of course he moaned. I played with his happy trail, moving ever closer to my destination.

I was now hovering over his throbbing manhood, I breathed hot air onto it and his breathing picked up even more. "Oh take it Bella, take it all." He said breathless.

I held his erection, which was now full at attention. I moved my hand up and down his cock. Letting the water act like lube. He moaned.

"Just relax, let me take care of you." I said calming him down. I moved my mouth, and sucked on the head of his cock.

I stretched my tongue out to lick up and down his shaft, I moved mouth and took as much of him in as possible. The parts that my mouth that wouldn't reach, I used my hands to massage them. This is the first time I've done this to him. He hasn't let me do anything this sexual to him before. He thinks he might lose control and bite me. But that doesn't matter anymore.

I deep-throated him as much as I could, relaxing my throat to fit more of him in. His hands found refuge in my wet hair. He tugged at the roots softly as I sucked him off.

He came ever closer to his impending orgasm, I moved faster and faster, rougher and rougher. Until he couldn't take it anymore, he climaxed. Exploding all his hot spunk over my gums and to the back of my throat. I swallowed every last drop of his cum. I kissed my way back up to his lips, letting him taste himself. In pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"Oh babe, I have to make it up to you for doing that" he slyly said as he pushed me up against the cold tile.

He placed his long slender fingers on the back of my neck. He gently and sensually moved them to my left breast. Kneading it in his palm, I moaned. Mimicking his moan. After spending five minutes on my breasts, he moved lower playing with my navel like I did to his. My breathing picked up.

He moved his hand to the throbbing wetness between my legs, I groaned. Thrashing my head back and hitting it against the wall of the shower. I didn't feel any pain all I felt was extreme pleasure. This is the first time he's done this to me. I guess that know I'm a vampire he doesn't have to hold back anymore.

He played with my slick folds, teasing me vigorously. He inserted his index finger inside me whilst using his thumb to trace my clit. I moaned extra loudly. He inserted and second finger and then a third, pumping my in a rough and demanding way. My hips bucked into his hand.

His other hand played with my breasts, pinching and rolling them. Still pumping me, he leaned down and took my nipple into his hot wet mouth. I moaned for about the 50th time today. I'm glad we had a big water heater, or we would be frozen by now.

I didn't last long, soon after my fist climax I climaxed again. And finally a third time before he gave up. My breathing was nearly in hyperventilating mode and my legs gave way. After a while of just exploring each other's bodies, he quickly picked me up and turned off the shower.

He stepped out and dried me off, after he picked me up bridal style and plopped my gently down on our king-size bed. We were both still naked he tucked me in. But he laid on his side with nothing covering him at all, he was just dripping wet. He was hot, naked and all mine.

I resisted my urge to touch him were he needed, but instead he got up and walked over to our wardrobe. He picked out a tank top and some panties and walked back over to the bed.

"Is that what your wearing to bed?" I asked biting back my laughter, I couldn't hold it back. I let out a massive wave of laughter.

"No my love, there for you" he said handing them to me, I put them on and he sat down on the bed pulling me into his chest.

I stroked his big manhood, and he tried to bite back a moaned. But instead it slipped through. "You like that don't you?" I asked, all he could do was nod.

I traced his bottom, begging for entry. Now I was in control. I pulled away, leaving him whimper. "I wish we could do what we just did all the time" I said hugging his waist.

"Don't worry baby, don't forget we have an eternity" he said hugging me tightly. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep in his arms. Tomorrow I would test that theory. All of a suddenly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**So what do you think, please review. There is more chapters to come... (Will update soon)**_


End file.
